Aliens!!!/Transcript
Here's the 46th and final episode for season 2 and series finale from ''Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard''. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Otis and his friends about to catapult to the moon but lands back on the ground. The Title appears in alien slime, lightspeeds pass the Milky Way, planets, Bimbo still stuck in a spaceship and Bigfoot putting up a sign. The begins with something big coming over the barnyard terrifying everyone but it turns out it was Otis bringing a giant satellite) * Winnie the Pooh: Hey, Otis! * Sora: What's up? * Otis: Hey, guys. Check out my new satellite dish. I can get over a gagillion channels with this baby. * Pig: Oh, it's a satellite dish. * Sci-Twi: I thought it was a flying saucer. * Abby: What a relief. I thought it was one of them nucluar reactors. * Peck: Actually, Abby, it's pronounced nuclear. * Abby: Nucluar. * Peck: Nuclear. (Keeps on going) * Narrator: 2 hours later. * Cosmo: Are they still going? * Donald Duck: Sadly yes. * Peck: Nuclear. * Abby: Nucular. * Peck: Ok, try this. Nu- * Abby: Nu- * Peck: Cle- * Abby: Cle- * Peck: -ar. * Abby: -ar. * Peck: Nuclear. * Abby: Nucluar. * Freddy: Ah, make them stop!!! * Sunset Shimmer: Please! * Pip: Otis, so where'd you get this thing, anyway? * Otis: From the NASA gift catalog. It's the same kind they use to search for aliens in deep space. But I'm gonna use to watch monkey boxing from Rio. * Timmy Turner: Sweet! * Tigger: I heard, it's going to be a good one. * Lisa: Uh, Otis. Though, you want to use this piece of space equipment to watch primates beat each other senselessly, how are you able to afford this? * Otis: I just return for a full refund in 10 days when the farmer gets back from Extreme Chip Dip Bungee Jumping Camp. (Inside the barnyard Pip comes in seeing Bessie on the computer) * Pip: Hey, Bessie. Come on and check Otis' satellite dish. * Bessie: Shove off rat. I'm writing a personal ad. * Pip: A-a-a- What? (Reads ad)'' Passionate she-cow seeks charismatic hunk who will treat her like a queen.'' Hey, no fair. You're my queen. * Bessie: I am? Well, here let me night you. (smacks Pip outside and into a water barrel) * Human Applejack: Found him. * Otis: Hey, there you are. Quit fooling around and help me get this dish up. * -Hurry up. The match is about to start and it is getting good. * Otis: Just give us a moment. * -Don't you think we should a least hide this dish? * -Yeah, what if somebody sees it? * Otis: Please, nobody's gonna notice this dish. Now come on, monkey boxing waiting. (Elsewhere, at Mrs. Beady house) * Gorado: (on TV) Next up on the Gorado Factor. Are your neighbors secretly signaling aliens? The answer may surprise you. * Mrs. Beady: Oh, Gorado, you and your mustache are killing the world safe. (Suddenly she see our heroes moving the dish) Neighbors secretly signaling aliens? * Gorado: That's right. Neighbors secretly signaling aliens. (Beady looks again) That's rights. (She looks again) Neighbors secretly signaling aliens. (She looks rapidly) Aliens. * Mrs. Beady: (gasps) Those talking animals and crazy kids have an aliens alliance...with aliens! (Later at the farmer's house, our heroes are watching the match) * Otis: He's got him on the ropes. Come on, Bingo! * Peck: Grab him! Grab him! (Everyone kept cheering and Abby punches Otis) * Otis: Monkey boxing from Rio. Man, I love this new dish. * Cosmo: I know, right. * Donald Duck: Hey, they're about to announce the winner. * Referee: And the winner by unanimous decision is... (Suddenly the TV goes static) * All: Huh? * Otis: Gazillion channels! What happened?!?! * Spike the dog: (looks outside) I can give you one good guess. * Pip: Mrs. Beady! * Otis: She trying to haul away our dish. * Rabbit: We gotta stop her! * Mrs. Beady: (hauling the dish with a tractor) Come on you lazy tractor, mush! Mush! * Luan: (hands Otis some pliers) Well, time to cut ''things short. * '''Otis:' (cuts the chains and Mrs. Beady runs into a wall) It's ok baby. Daddy won't the bad lady hurt you. * Pig: Incoming! * Mrs. Beady: I know what you're all up to. You're signaling aliens with that dish of yours. Well, not on my watch! (leaves angrily) * Abby: Aliens? * Pip: What she talking about? * Pig: She's usually so nice. * Wanda: No she not, Pig. * Human Fluttershy: She must've thought we were contacting aliens with the satellite dish. * -Us? Contact aliens? * -That's a laugh. * -Why would we want to contact outer space? * True. We already have a not-of this planet creature like Beady already. * Otis: Guys, no one messes with our pixelated, multicolor, hi-def, experience. It's time to act. * Pip: But you have this dish for 10 days. * -Plus a huge fee in using it. * -I think we won't get away with this. * -They're right. We can't keep prank her this time. * Otis: Oh can't we? She's already babbling about aliens. If we fake an alien invasion, she'll run away screaming and stay away for a least that long. And here's how we do it. (Everyone huddles around Otis) Whisper, whisper, whisper, aliens, whisper, whisper, whisper. * Pig: Right. * Narrator: After more whispering, this happened... (The gang gets close to setting up the stage) * Otis: Freddy, Peck, shine those space helmets! Pig, get the scenery up. Look, sharp people. We go live in 15 minutes. * -You got it, Otis. * -Hey Otis, which do you prefer to be space weapons: egg beaters or spatulas? * Otis: Go with egg beaters. * -We're almost ready to broadcast. * -You sure this alien invasion prank we'll send her running? * Otis: I am 100% positive this scheme will work * Bessie: Huh. Looks like today’s weather is partly stupid with a 30% chance of dumb * Abby: Hey, Bessie, there’s someone here to answer your ad. * Bessie: At last! My love connection has arrived. (Suddenly a muscular armadillo comes in) * Armadillo: Hey, sweet cakes, you’re looking fine * Bessie: Who the heck are you? * Armadillo: I’m the charismatic hunk who's gonna treat you like a queen. Check out these abs. That’s what Jorge bringing to the party. Come on let’s dance. (dances until Bessie kicks him out) * Pip: That’s showing him, Bessie. You’re a one mouse cow and that mouse is m---(Bessie swats him over a barrel of water) Again?!?! (falls in it) * Otis: Pip, stop fooling around. Is the satellite set to broadcast? * Pip: I’m on it. (sets the satellite to Mrs. Beady’s house) It’s pointing at Mrs. Beady’s house. Say the word and we cut right into her TV signal. * Otis: Just be sure not to set it on “Deep Space.” The only bizarre life form we want to contact is Mrs. Beady. * Pip: Let’s see. (looks at a green and red button) Deep Space. Earth Only. Got it. (press the green button) (At Mrs.Beady’s house) * Mrs. Beady: (on the phone) Yes, hello, Ben’s Bulldozing’s, I have a satellite dish that needs to bulldoze immediately. * Otis: This is Gil O’ Malley, investigating reporter with breaking n-n-n-news. The planet has been invaded by aliens! * Mrs. Beady: (gasps) I’m too late! * Otis: The strange pie-shaped object began landing moments ago. (one lands on his head) Why are they here? We ask a chubby, pink, human scientist. * Pig: As a pink scientist who is also a human... * Otis: And chubby. * Pig: I would say that aliens are here to lay their eggs in our ear ducts * Mrs. Beady: (gasps) Those are my favorite ducts. * Pig: I urge people everywhere to fly into an uncontrolled panic. Like this..(panics) It’s the flailing arms that really sell it. * Otis: This will send her screaming for the hills for at least a week. Then we can enjoy our gazillion channels in peace. * Pip: Freddy, Peck, you’re on. * Peck: Attention, earthlings, We have seized control of your shopping. (him and Freddy start using their egg beaters) * Otis: Man, look at the picture. * Leni: It's so realistic it terrifying. * -This is working out better than we plan. * -We got this in the bag. * -Yep. At this rate, nothing could possibly go wrong. * Pip: Hey, Otis, that’s your cue. * Otis: Oh right. (slips his mug and heads on set not knowing that his mug set the setting to "Deep Space") * Satellite VO: Switching to Deep Space mode. (switches to outer space as Mrs. Beady's TV goes static) * Mrs. Beady: (gasps) The aliens have blocked the broadcast! They must be close. (Meanwhile, in outer space, on a real alien spaceship) * Alien 1: (sighs) I'm Board. Hey! Wanna braid each other's eye-stocks? * Leader Alien: Braiding eye stocks is hardly the behavior for a captain of an invading fleet ship * Alien 1: Oh I’m the captain. I’m all importantly. Your eye stocks are not exempt in the laws of good grooming sir. * Alien Leader: Oh, all right. * Alien 1: Yay! We’re gonna braid each other eye stocks. We’re gonna braid each other eye stocks * Alien Leader: Ok, but I insist on a French braid * Alien 1: You got it, captain. (hears an alarm go for) Oh, I’m receiving a powerful transmission. * Alien Leader: Boost the frequency! * Alien 1: Boosting frequency! (plays the transmission of Otis being attacked by Freddy and Peck) * Otis: Ahh, aliens! Get’em off me! They’re consuming my flesh! Their saliva is so ossific! * Freddy: Pass the space salt. * Alien 1: Hey, no fair. This planet’s already being invaded * Alien Leader: We were here first. I’m gonna show those invaders who're boss. Lock on to the coordinates of that broadcast. * Alien: What’s the magic word? * Alien Leader: (??????) * Alien 1: Thank you. (hypespace the ship towards Earth) (All About Aliens with Dr. Pig) * Pig: Hello, I’m Dr. Pig, expert, here with a few of my students to dispel some common myths with space aliens. Who would like to go first? * -I will. Is it true that aliens like to eat our brains? * Pig: Not true, (). Aliens think brains our disgusting. They prefer Italian food, rich desserts, and spinal cords. * -Ok, my turn. Is true that all aliens have superior intelligence? * Pig: Well, I have to say, false. Most space aliens are D-students, who like to skip school and hang ten in the Sulfur Oceans of Rysos 4. * -Ok, one last question. Is it true that aliens like to invade our bodies and pop out when we least expect it? * Pig: Not true, (). * -Are you sure that's never happened before? * Pig: I'm positive. There has never been a single documented case of an alien popping out of anyone--(Suddenly an alien pops out of his body) Alien! Get him out of me! Don’t let him near my ear ducts! This is not ok with me! (The space ship flies over the fields) * Mrs. Beady: I try to warn everyone. Those talking animals and crazy children were just the beginning. Now they brought alien friends. (hears the spaceship flying over her house) They're here. There's only one thing to do. (Back at the backyard) * Abby: (with binoculars) Mrs. Beady's leaving her house. (Everyone cheers) * Otis: I have a feeling we won't be seeing her for a while * Abby: Actually, she's coming this way. * Otis: Wha-!?!? (Mrs. Beady marches towards the barnyard with a crossbow at the ready) * Otis: What the cud is she doing?!?! * -Yeah, I thought she was planning on running for the hills. * -What other possible reason she come back here? * Pooh: Uh, everyone, we seem to have some small problems. * -What kind of small problems? * -Probably that kind of small problem (points to space ship) * All: (screams) * Mrs. Beady: Have some of Aunt Ethel's fruitcake, alien scum! (shoots the cake at the ship and a tractor beam pulls her in) Oh this is something different. * -The aliens got took care of Mrs. Beady. * All: Yay! * Otis: And yet, at the same time... * All: (panics) * Alien Leader: (on speaker) Attention, invading aliens, we have seen your broadcast. Sorry, but this world is ours. Prepare to be incinerated. (The space ship incinerated the mill and the roof of the barnyard making everyone panic) * Otis: Don't panic! Don't panic! (runs into a stand) * Peck: Otis, how could've this have happen? * -We specifically had the satellite to "Earth Only". How could they have know? * Pip: Uh, maybe because Otis put his coffee cup down on the "Deep Space" button. * Otis: Oh, that was the "Deep Space" button. Oh, how embarrassing. I didn't know, with the red and the pushing. The Middle (The ship started to prepare for landing) * Otis: Wait, stop! We're not aliens! It's all a big mistake. * Alien Leader: (on speaker) Explain. * Otis: We're Earth animals and humans. See, this isn't an alien. It's a ferret. * -And we weren't trying to provoke you. * -Yeah, we're just pranking our nosy neighbor just to watch TV with a giant satellite! * Alien Leader: (on speaker) A prank, eh? We'll see about that. * Alien 1: (on speaker) Yeah, we'll see about that. * Alien Leader: (on speaker) I hate it when you just repeat me. * Alien 1: (on speaker) You know what, I can do better. Say your thing again. * Alien Leader: (on speaker) All right. We'll see about that. * Alien 1: (on speaker) Yeah, we'll..bunch of...stupid-heads. * Alien Leader: (on speaker) Really? That's the best you can do? We'll work on that. * Alien 1: (on speaker) Okay. (The aliens comes out their space ship in an eerie tune and Pig faints) * Alien Leader: Will you stop playing that? * Alien 1: Just setting the mood. * Alien Leader: (looks at Otis) Are you sure you're not an alien? * Otis: Yeah, no, definitely not. I'm just a typical male Earth cow. * Alien 1: (sees Otis' udders) He has tentacles on his stomach! * Alien Leader: Still, you clearly pose no threat. Resume plans to..CONQUER EARTH!!! * All: (gasps) * Otis: Milk me. * Pig: (faints) * Alien 1: Oh, and here. I think his belong to you. (brings out Mrs. Beady as a disembodied head in a jar) * Mrs. Beady: Oh, you guys are in so much trouble! * All: (shrieks) (After the break, everyone is still screaming at Mrs. Beady being just ahead.) * Mrs. Beady: Hey, this isn’t exactly sunshine and puppies for me either, you know. * Otis: Why’d you have put her head in a jar? * Alien Leader: She insulted an Imperial scout ship. That’s a Class D misdemeanor * Alien 1: And that hairdo’s a felony. * Alien Leader: Enough chit-chat! It is time to...CONQUER EARTH!!! Summon the armada! * Otis: No, not the armada! You can’t! What’s an armada!?!? * Alien Leader: You never heard of the Imperial Armada? * Alien 1: Ooh, let’s play them the information hologram. (plays hologram) * Hologram: It’s the Imperial Armada. * All: Ooooh. * Hologram: A state of the art galactic fighting force built to conquer planets and destroy their native inhabitants. Sit back as its cutting-edge weaponry reduces Earth to rubble. * All: (screams) * Hologram: Then rebuilds it, into a fabulous, new, theme park. * All: Yay! * Hologram: The Imperial Armada: Dominated worlds for over 5000 terrafleens * Otis: You can’t conquer Earth. We won’t let you! * Pig: But they have a roller coaster. * Bessie: Oh I have enough of this * Otis: Bessie, no. * Bessie: How’d you like me to put that flying saucer where the sun don’t shine. * Alien Leader: You and what army? * Bessie: My five-fingered army. * Alien Leader: Why don’t you say that Deenda. Deenda of my tentacle. * Bessie: Ooh, I’m frightened. Frightened that your ugly is contagious. * Alien Leader: Strong words from a back-planet dwelling, oxygen-breathing, dual-chromastone descendant of anaerobic microbes! * All: (gasps) * Pig: I don’t believe it * Abby: That alien out-sazzed Bessie. * -Ha, I was right. Pay up! * -Dang, it. * Bessie: I like a man who can sling an insult. (started falling in love with the alien) * Alien Leader: And I like a female with fire in her belly. * Pip: Hey, he’s flirting on my lady. * Otis: Yes and we’re all very creeped out. * Bessie: I’m Bessie. * Alien Leader: And I am Captain ??????????????????? Blaz! * Alien 1: Ahem. * Alien Leader: Yes, right, where were we? * Alien 1: Summoning the armada. * Alien Leader: Right. Summoning the armada. * Alien 1: Powering up signal device. (A silver sphere comes out of the ship as the aliens take their leave) * Otis: Guys, we can’t let them summon that armada. * -No kidding. * -As much as I want to see this amusement park, we can't let Earth get destroyed. * -I'll say. All of our friends are Earthlings. * -There must be something we can do. * -Yeah, but what? * Mickey Mouse: Hey! And I got a plan. * Otis: Great Mickey. Come on, let's do his plan! * Narrator: 3 Flectons Later... (The aliens heads behind a tree) * Alien 1: Singal device powered up in a dramatic fashion * Alien Leader: Summoning the armada in 3...2… (Suddenly the aliens hears music) * Alien Leader: Great (), what is that sound? * Alien 1: I don’t know, but you know it gets my tentacles tapping * Alien Leader: Power down. We shall investigate. (As the aliens head inside, they see everyone partying) * Alien Leader: What in the name of superheated hydrogen is this place * Otis: Oh what, this? It’s a party. Relax, take a load off. * Alien Leader: Well, you’re very kind. Unfortunately, we have an armada to summon so, * Alien 1: Oh come on, you big stuffypuss. Party now, conquer later. Who-whoo Yee-haw * Alien Leader: Well, I suppose we could stay a little while. * Otis: Excellent. * Alien Leader: Why did you say “excellent”? * Otis: Nothing! So reason! (Everyone continues having fun including the Alien Leader and Bessie) * Alien Leader: Jumping quasars, you’re an exciting woman * Bessie: You ain’t bad yourself. * -That is so creepy. * -And so gross. * -Well at least she found love * -But too bad we have to get rid of him * -So tragic, but worth it. * -Ok, Otis. Go for it. * Otis: Excuse me, everyone. Pardon me. Can I have your attention, please? Now, before they rush off to conquer Earth and destroy us all. Let’s give our new alien friends something to remember us by. (Pig and Freddy brings in a cake for them) * All: Ohhh. * Alien 1: (reading the cake) "Welcome, ruthless conquerors!" Hey, that’s us! * Alien Leader: Aww, you guys * Otis: Enjoy. Enjoy. (The aliens started digging into the cake) * Otis: (whispering to Pig) So, what did you put in the cake? * Pig: Let’s see: Dynamite, some C-4 explosives, blasting caps, just a hint of cinnamon, and more dynamite. * -We had plenty of that to go around. * -So how much until, kaboom * -Just about 10 more seconds. * Bessie: Something ain’t right here. (sees the ingredients) ??????, don’t eat that! * Alien Leader: But, it’s so cinnamony. (Both of the aliens exploded, and everybody cheered except Bessie) * Pig: It worked! * Otis: We did it! * -So long, creepazoids. * Bessie: Yeah, you did it all right. The first decent man to set foot in this dump and you blew him up. * -But we had to do it, Bessie! * -Yeah, they wanted to destroy our world and turn it into a theme park. * -Plus, your romance with that alien was getting a little bit weird lately. * -And it was Pip's idea to go with the exploding cake. * Pip: (in Rigby's voice) Stop talking! * Abby: Guys, wait. Something’s happening. (Everyone is disgusted as the alien literally pull themselves back together) * Alien Leader: Wow. Earth cake packs a wallop! * Alien 1: More please. * Louds: Dang it! * Lily: Poo-poo. * Bessie: Oh, ????????????????, I was so worried. * Alien Leader: I’m fine, bodacious one, but your concern warms my enzyme sacks. (Licks his tongue all around Bessie) * All: (disgusted) * -Ok now that's gross. * Mrs. Beady: Can someone cover my eyes? * Bessie: That may take some getting used to. * Alien Leader: Bessie, I know this is all happening very fast. But, if it’s all right with the giant brain of Egon, I would like you to rule at my side as ‘Queen of Earth’. * Bessie: Queen of Earth? * Pip: Bessie, no! He doesn’t love you, I do! And I’ll prove it! (kisses Bessie until she swats him off) * Alien Leader: The Earth cow is mine. (pulls out blaster) Taste particle beam! * Otis: Pip, look out! (The alien leader freezes him) * All: (gasps) * Otis: Pip! My tiny sarcasm-spewing buddy! * Scruffy: My secret crush! * -Your what now? * Scruffy: Nothing. * -What did you do to him? * Alien Leader: He has been frozen in carbonite. He won’t bother her again, my darling. * Bessie: Where do you come off freeze-drying my friends? * Alien Leader: But, dearest, he dares to swap oral enzymes with you. * Bessie: Swap this, creep! (throws milk into his arm) * Alien Leader: (arm started to burn) That substance. It burns! * Bessie: Ah, quit whining. It’s just milk. (Suddenly the aliens started to panic) * Alien 1: Whatd’ya do?!? You could’ve dissolve him. * Alien Leader: Quickly, I need medical attention! (runs away) * Alien 1: Thanks for the party. * Pig: So did I miss anything? * Otis: I think Bessie--(Pig expanded)--just showed us how to beat those aliens creeps. * Pig: Oh. (expanded) * -Stop it. * -Okay, so what now? * -I have an idea so we can by some time. But, I'm gonna need some cords, blasters, war make-up, and a whole lot a milk. * Lincoln: Ok, guys. It's time to put Operation: Stop Those Aliens From Summoning That Armada From Turning Earth Into A Park Using Milk As Our Main Power and Also Think Of A Shorter Name For This Operation..into action * Pig: Good idea. (expanded) But this cake needs more cinna--(expanded) The Ending (Outside) * Alien Leader: The Earth cows are more dangerous than we thought. Are we powered up yet? * Alien 1: Yes sir. The armada awaits your signal * Alien Leader: Then, the earth is doom. (about to push down the lever until) * Tigger: Stop in the name of the Rebel Alliance and the planet Earth. * Alien Leader: You think you five are strong enough to take us on? * Otis: (with Abby and Bessie with milk blasters) But we might. * Alien Leader: Fools! Our blasters far outnumber your primitive milk weapons! * Otis: That’s my we brought help. (Everyone else reveals themselves with milk weapons) * Bessie: It’s milking time, punks. * -Is that the best line we do on short notice? * -Better than Luan’s joke about churning them into butter. * -Fair point. * -Either way, bring it on. (The battle rages on as laser and milk flies everywhere until the heroes lay defeated) * Alien Leader: Your species gotta lot of heart. Too bad we have ten of them. * Otis: Bessie, I got one more shot in me. Reattach my blaster and maybe I can get him. * Bessie: I got a better idea. (sprays milk from Otis' udders) * Otis: Oh that’s embarrassing! (The milk dissolves the aliens until there's nothing but their faces) * Alien Leader: Why Bessie? I offer you a world. * Bessie: Sorry, ???????. When you mess with my friends, you hop on the pain train. (grabs blaster) I’ll just take this. (unfreezes Pip) You okay, mouse? * Pip: I think so. I mean, feeling woozy. Need sweet cow loving. * Bessie: Yeah, don’t push it. * Abby: Well thank goodness we stopped them before he could pull that lever. * Freddy: Guess we won’t be needing these anymore. (throw his milk weapon on the aliens' lever) * All: NO!!!! (Signal device started transmitting making everyone angry at Freddy) * -Freddy, you doomed us all. * -Anything you like to say for yourself? * Freddy: Peck did it! (Suddenly the entire armada appeared over our heroes) * Pig: Did anyone else just soiled themselves? * Otis: We all did, Pig. * -Definitely happens when you got a whole fleet above you. * Cosmo: I'm definitely need more diapers in 3...2...Yep. We're gonna need more diapers. * -Gross. * -Now what do we do? * -I don't know, but got to think of something. * -Any ideas, Otis? * Otis: Well there's one thing we can do. Pip, activate the satellite dish. Everyone else, to the costume bin! (On the aliens' mothership) * Alien 2: Weapons lock on target, captain. * Alien Captain: Destroy this planet immediately. * Alien 2: Wait. I’m picking up a signal. * Alien Captain: Onscreen. * Otis: (on video) Oh, hello, I didn’t see you there. If you’re watching this message, it means you’re about to ravage our world. So let’s learn a little more about Earth, the milk planet. * Alien 2: Oh my. * Otis: The creamiest in the solar system, Earth is over 90% milk. Our many scenic wonders include Mt. Milkatoa, the Milklantic Ocean and France. * Pig: (speaking French) * Otis: But before you conquer so we won’t put up a fight, be sure to visit, Dairyland, the most milkest place on Earth, ruled by our black and white and gracious queen, Tippy the cow. * Luan: Hiya, welcoming invaders! (honks nose) * Otis: And take a visit to our moon, for the best milk flavor ice cream on our space dairy farms * -It's out of this world. * Otis: When conquering, be sure to avoid the milksoon season. * Alien Captain: This is...horrifying to me. * Otis: But don’t miss Milktoberfest, where we have done our festive milk suits and dance until the milk comes milking down the milk. Well, that’s about it. Have a good conquest and enjoy your new planet. Which, as I mentioned before, is pretty much all milk. * Alien Captain: Attention fleet, reverse course, immediately! Abandon the planet! Repeat, abandon...planet! (All the ships hyperspaced in terror and our heroes cheered) * Otis: Well guys, we save the Earth, turn the giant saucer in a giant dance club, and sent the aliens to Las Vegas to headline their own lounge act. (In Las Vegas) * Alien 1: Thank you. Thank you very much. Thank you, you’re a beautiful crowd. * Alien Leader: Yes, beautiful, except that guy in the third row. He has the face of a ??????? dung bettle. (laughs) Am I right? I’m just kidding, sir. I kid out of love. * Alien 1: And speaking of love, hit it, Morty! (Both of aliens started singing until) * Man: You stink! * Pig: And plus, (expanded) there’s still plenty of cake left. * Otis: Yep, I guess everything worked out all shiny and good like. * Abby: Sure did. Unless you count Mrs. Beady being a disembodied head. * Peck: Oh don’t worry. Freddy and Peck put her back together with the aliens’ ray gun. * Freddy: Yeah, she almost as good as new. * Pip: Almost? * -What do you mean by "almost"? * -Well we might of put a few a pieces back differently (At the Beady's house) * Mrs. Beady: Nathan we have a situation here! * Mr. Beady: My team has a situation! * Mrs. Beady: Ech, just look at me for one second. * Mr. Beady: Seen you a million times. * Mrs. Beady: (with her head and hand as her feet and her legs as a hand and head) Fine! But don’t blame me if dinner is late. I like to see you cook a meal when your arms where your legs should be. Maybe I’ll go on the Goraldo Show. He’ll believe me about the aliens. I can’t find my tosh! (The words, 'The End' appeared in slime then hyperspaced to black) Epilogue Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Final episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes Category:Scenes